Robot Love
by sera Nyan raincake
Summary: teito yang menderita karena kematian frau, bertemu lagi dengan frau. Tapi itu rorbot frau dari masa depan anehkan? Mau tau selanjutnya? Langsung baca aja! Still bad at summary *cry*


Yoo mina-saann! Author sera kembali bikin cerita lagi buat author queentha-chan yang mendukung yaaa, kali ini penpiknya di buat di bahasa Indonesia. Ga apa apakan? Ohiya, sekali lagi NO FLAMERS! Tapi terserah deh. Mau dibilang no flame segede apapun flamers tetep mucul oke deh, langsunga aja!

Summary: teito yang menderita karena kematian frau, bertemu lagi dengan frau. Tapi itu rorbot frau dari masa depan anehkan? Mau tau selanjutnya? Langsung baca aja! Still bad at summary *cry*

Disclaimer: i dont own 07 ghost

Pairing; teito x frau/OOCxcastor

Warning; jelek, abal,gaje,bertebaran ke mana mana, OOC, dll.

Well, di sini aku nambahin beberapa character yang para readers ga tau. Jadi kalo mau bertanya silahkan.

ROBOT LOVE

Pagi-pagi sekali di, para suster sudah mengetuk-ngetuk pintu seseorang, tentu saja, pintu kamar seorang teito klein. Anak ini tidak mau makan selama 4 hari hanya karena kematian orang yang paling disayanginya, (atau bias dibilang terpenting,) mati.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan frau..

"teito-kunn! Kau harus makan. Kalau tidak kau bisa sakit!" teriak suster Rosalie.

"iya, teiito. Kau harus makan. "kata Labrador. "hahhh.. Cuma gara-gara frau mati, dia

jadi sestress ini.."kata castor. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam kamar. « aku tidak mau makan kecuali ada frau di sini ! " 'dulu juga begini. Waktu aku kehilangan mikage, fraulah yang mendobrak masuk dan memberiku makan. Sekarang kalau tidak ada frau… untuk apa aku hidup lagi ! ' pikir teito.

'_**FLASHBACK**_

''_**teito, awasss ! '' teriak frau. Lalu memeluk teito hasilnyaa… CRUUSSSHHHHH darah pun becipratan. ''frau.. a..apa yang kk..kau lakukan ?! Frau ! **_'' _**kata teito dengan kecemasan yang sangat terlihat di wajahnya. ''hei, jangan menangis, kuso gaki.. ‚' kata frau lirih.''kenapa kau harus melindungiku!? Kenapa?! Kau be-'' cup! Fraupun mencium mata teito. '' sudah kubilang jangan menalis. Nn..anti aku juga nagis lho!" kata frau berusaha menghibur teito."B..baka! hei! Jangan mati dulu! Hei Frau! Jangan.. k..kumohon.." ''bye, teito... AISHITERU" fraupun memberi kecupan di bibir teito. Dan diapun meninggalkan dunia ini. Ya, meninggalkan teito yang shock, dengan tangan memeluk erat tubuh frau.."TIDAKKKKKK!"**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Tiba-tiba, seseorang mendobrak masuk, bukan lain lagi seorang gadis, yang berambut hitam lurus , matanya yang indah berwarna hitam juga, dan baju uniform sekolah. ‚''hey, onii-chan! Bangun! Sudah pagi.'' kata anak itu. ‚''umm..thatha, kau seharusnya sudah berangkat sekolah bukan?'' ‚'' ga mau! Soalnya cartor-san ga mau nganteerin, kelasnya juga udah dimulai!'' "oh, iya. Teito maaf ya atas perlakuan anak ini...'' "ghh.. what the heck. Siapa anak hitam ini!" "eh, oni-chan. Aku ga item! Cuma rambut ama mataku aja! Daripada oni-chan pacaran sama bishop frau!" kata thatha. "teitopun akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengalah dan mendekati anak itu. "hey, kecil, tinggimu berapa?"Tanya teito. "150 cm.." jawab anak itu. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! DASAR KAU KECIL!" "eh, begini2, umurku 16 tahun!" kata anak itu. "HAH?! Kau lebih tua?"

Setelah perdebatan itu selesai. Teitopun berjalan-jalan disekitar taman di gereja. Tiba-tiba dia melihat sebuah ruangan yang tidak pernah iaihat sebelumnya. ‚'tempat apa itu?' dia akhirnya pergi ke tempat itu. Dan apa yang dia temukan. ''f..frau ?'' ''k..kuso gaki ?'' teitopun segera berlari menuju frau dan memeluknya seerat mungkin, 'eh, tunggu sebentar, fraukan sudah mati. B..bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ?'pikir teito. Diapun melepaskan pelukannya dan bertanya kepada frau versi lain itu. ''kau buka frau, frau sudah mati..'' ''aku bukan frau. Tapi aku robot buatanmu dari masa depan.. '' ''hah ?! jj..adi apa yang aku lakukan di masa depan, sehingga aku bisa membuat robot yang benar-benar mirip.. dengan.. frau yang.. asli ? '' ''well, kau di masa depan benar-benar jenius.'' kata frau menjelaskan pada teitonya ,ehm, teito masa lalu itu, ''t..tapi b..agaimana caranya kau bisa ada di sini, bersamaku?''

‚''karena aku dikirim ke sini untuk menggantikan fraumu yang sudah mati itu..'' ‚''tapi, kau hanyalah robot. Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada seorang robotkan?'' pikir teito. ‚''kata kau di masa depan, dalam 1 minggu, aku bisa jadi manusia sungguhan.'' ‚''tidak mungki—'' cup! Frau mencium teito tepat di bibir dan membuat teito blushing berlebihan. ''HAHAHAHA! Mukamu imut juga ya?" ‚'' gah, kau yang robot atau kau yang manusia t..tidak ada bedanya!" kata teito masih blushing tentunya, '' baiklah kalau begitu, sampai katemu nanti ya, **kuso gaki...**"

Akhirnya, chapter satu selesai sudah... hah, nanti chapter2 nya sera bakal update secepat-cepatnya deh!makasih ya untuk para readers yang mau membaca fanfic aku. Kalo ada yang kurang, boleh bilang di comment/review..

Frau: kesian amat sih teito. Oi! Di chap 2 aku jadiin manusia beneran loh! Kalo ga, gua penggal pala lu,author gila!

Teito: aturan lu bersyukur udah muncul algi di ni fanfic!

Frau: kamu diem aja! Nanti aku cium loh *smirk*

Labrador,: oh, iya. Bagi para readers. Tolong **REVIEW YAAAAAA**

**Sera: oh, iya maaf ya kalau ceritanya kependekan. Nanti di chap 2 aku lebih panjanginlagi dech. Sekali lagi janga lupa**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**REVIEW**


End file.
